peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 September 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-09-10 ;Comments *Peel plays a hip hop track from Austrian group, Moreaus. *Peel dedicates a Wedding Present track to Ian The Tank Engine. *Peel sets a competition for winners to win copies of the Ride single. The question is which day did Ride play at the Reading Festival? Sessions *Napalm Death #3, recorded 12th August 1990. Tracklisting *Olivelawn: 4>2 (Slight Return) (album - Sap) Nemesis $''' *Mav Cacharel Et Le Groupe Kebo: Pour Toi (album - Mav Cacharel Et Le Groupe Kebo) Editions Kaluila *Front Line Assembly: Provision (12") Third Mind '''# $''' *Napalm Death: 'Unchallenged Hate/Mentally Murdered' (Peel Session) '''# :(JP: 'how many e's in awesome') *Stereo MCs: Elevate My Mind (7") 4th & Broadway BRW 186 @''' *Moreaus: Coolbeat (album - The Swound Vibes) GiG GIG 222 158 '''@ *Wedding Present: Corduroy (7" - 3 Songs) RCA *Die Kreuzen: 'Pink Flag (7 inch)' (Touch And Go) #''' *Link & Chain: African Struggle (7") Volcano :(JP: 'This is going to become known, I think, as the 'something old, something new' session.') '#'' *Napalm Death: 'From Enslavement To Obliteration/Suffer The Children' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Here's some music from Peru') *El Cholo Chanka: Senor Diputado (v/a album - Huayno Music Of Peru, Vol. 1 (1949-1989)) Arhoolie CD 320 @''' *Happy Flowers: I Don't Want To Share (album - Lasterday I Was Been Bad) Homestead *Lost Entity: Bring That Back (One More Time) (12") Nu Groove NG 046 '''@ *Boogie Down Productions: Breath Control II (album - Edutainment) Jive *Napalm Death: 'Retreat To Nowhere/Scum' (Peel Session) #''' *Cud: Robinson Crusoe (12") Imaginary MIRAGE 021T '''@ *Tony Tuff: Pass The Ball (7") Observers OB 1 @''' *Bullets For Pussy: 'Pointed Stick (7" limited edition promo)' (Noiseville) '''# As JP mentions, this was intended to promote an album called 'Penetration Boulevard'. It was never released. Since the EP is a 7 inch at 33 rpm, Peel plays it at the wrong speed. *Prong: In My Veins (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Aggrovators: A Confusing Version (album - Dub Justice) Attack @''' *Napalm Death: 'Deceiver/Social Sterility' (Peel Session) '''# *Digital Distortion: This Is Our B-Side (Belgium Break Mix) (12" - Certain State Of Mind) Atmosphere Tracks marked #''' on '''File 1 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 2 Tracks marked $''' on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 1990-09-10 best of peel vol 13 part 1 (with introductions).mp3 *2) 1990-09-xx Peel Show LE083 *3) 020A-B7260XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *4) john-peel-25b-1990 ;Length *1) 00:44:47 (to 00:28:53) *2) 1:27:38 (from 1:03:41) *3) 1:28:00 *4) 48:08 (20:44-28:50) (to 22:37 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Mike. *2) Created from LE083 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1990 Lee Tape 83. *3) Recordings at the British Library *4) Many thanks to Happy Otter HO John Peel 25 1990 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7260/1) *4) no longer available ;Footnotes Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Lee Tapes Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Competitions